Blackened skies: Part 1
by wolflover12345
Summary: This is the sequel to "the Grays". The herd go on an even bigger adventure this time when they encounter the leader of the Grays.
1. Chapter 1

A year passed since the herd's encounter with aliens and life was good for the herd.

Louis still didn't confess his feelings to Peaches yet though.

And Sid? Well Sid decided to train in fighting again.

He would need it if he wanted to protect his herd.

One day, Sid was in the middle of training when Manny came up to him.

"Hey Sid, we're going for breakfast now. You wanna come?", he asked as he looked at the sloth punching the trunk of a tree.

"No thanks Manny. I'd love to but I wanna finish this training first. I'll get breakfast later. But thanks for asking", the sloth replied without looking up as he continued his punching.

"OK, see ya" and with that, Manny walked off to the other herd members.

Sid kept on punching until he was pretty sure he had mastered it.

He decided that he would get his breakfast now.

So he walked off to find something edible to eat.

He walked for about ten minutes, and finally he came across a lake and some berry patches.

But the herd were there aswell.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? I thought you had breakfast a while ago", Sid questioned, confused as he walked up to the herd and sat down.

"Oh, well it took us a good while to find this place", Balthazar replied.

"You see mate, we wanted a good place for breakfast", Buck added in.

"Oh, OK", Sid replied as he started to eat some strawberries.

"So Sid, what are you gonna train tomorrow?", Ellie asked in curiosity.

"Well, today I finished training in punching so tomorrow I'm gonna do running. I'm gonna need speed", Sid replied as he continued eating his breakfast.

As the herd continued to talk, something was hiding behind some bushes, listening to them.

"So he wants to play the tough guy, huh? We'll se about that", the strange figure whispered to itself.

And with that, he walked off into the horizon. No trace left behind.

**Again sorry for the short chapters.**

**I really will try work on that.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter.**

**Continue reading and please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the herd began to wake up as the sun came over the mountains.

Ellie was the first to get up as she stretched and let out a small yawn.

She looked around to find everyone else awake but still lying down.

So Ellie decided to let them lie in while she got them breakfast.

"Hey Manny, I'll go get breakfast", Ellie whispered as she walked up to Manny.

"OK, Ellie. Come back soon", and with that, Ellie headed off to find some breakfast.

She managed to find some strawberries and she even found an already dead gazelle for the two carnivores.

Ellie then headed back to the others to find them all getting up.

But she didn't realise she was being followed.

"Hey everybody, I got us all breakfast. Strawberries for us and a gazelle for the carnivores", Ellie stated as she dropped the food on the ground.

Everybody thanked Ellie as they walked up to the food as they sat down and began to eat it.

As they were eating, something was watching them, just waiting.

After about a half an hour, everybody seemed to be finished eating breakfast.

"Hey, why don't we go down to the lake for a drink?", Diego suggested.

"OK", everybody else replied as they headed off to the lake.

But the mysterious figure began to follow them once again.

As the herd reached the lake, they all sat down at the edge of it and began to lap up the water.

They kept on drinking until they were full.

After that, they just rested on some warmed rocks for a while.

Until the mysterious figure made it's move.


	3. Chapter 3

The mysterious figure jumped out of the bushes, ran to Balthazar and began to tie him up.

"AHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!", Balthazar screamed in fright.

Suddenly, Sid had a flashback. It was painful as he grabbed his head in pain as the flashback began.

**Sid's flashback:**

The leader placed the bomb quietly.

Then he and the others began to run off just as the bomb exploded.

"Harry!", Sid cried out.

**Sid's flashback ends:**

Sid opened his eyes.

He knew that face. The leader. It was the leader of the Grays.

But the leader began to call in more Grays to help him.

Soon, Sid found himself and the herd surrounded by Grays, who were slowly walking towards them.

"Who are you? What do you want?", Manny questioned in a panicked voice.

"Allow me to introduce myself", the leader said slyly as he approached the mammoth.

"I am Bistro and I'm the leader of the Grays. We have come to abduct you and get rid of you once and for all".

Suddenly, a look of shock, worry and angst come upon everybody's face.

"Grab them and bring them to the spaceship", Bistro commanded his Grays.

They did exactly what they were told as they grabbed everybody in the herd, tied them up and teleported themseles and the herd to the spaceship.

The blast of the teleport knocked the herd out.

The Grays realised this and just laughed.

They then began to tie the herd to vertical platforms and walked off.

It was a good while before the herd woke up but when they did, everybody found themselves tied up.

"Where are we?", Shira asked as she looked around to find everybody else tied up too. Except for Granny who was put into an electric cage.

"I think we're in their spaceship", Sid replied as he looked around at his surroundings.

But as he was looking around, he saw someone else tied up too.

"Eh guys?", Sid asked nervously.

"Yeah?", Manny replied in question.

"Look"

And with that everybody looked where Sid was looking.

"It's...it's...it's another sloth!"


	4. Chapter 4

The herd stared at Sid, then to the other sloth.

And to make things more interesting, it was a female sloth.

Sid mustered up the courage and asked her why she was here.

"Hey, who are you? And why are you here?"

The female sloth just looked up, smiled and began her answer.

"My name's Chloe. I'm here because that stupid leader, Bistro, captured me for an experiment", her voice was soft, yet she sounded so sad.

"So who are you then? And why are you here?", she asked as she snapped out of her sadness.

"Oh, I'm Sid. Bistro took us because he wanted to kill us", Sid replied as he then turned to the herd.

"Oh, this is my herd by the way", Sid added in.

One by one, each of the herd members intoduced themselves to Chloe.

"Well it's lovely to meet you all", Chloe smiled to the herd.

"It was lovely to meet you too, Chloe", Sid replied with a smile, as he looked down slightly and let out a tiny blush.

Manny saw this though and thought to himself.

_Hmm iss that blushing? Ooh, Sid likes her._

Manny then let out a little smile as he continued to watch the conversaation between the two sloths.

"Umm guys, sorry to burst your bubble but, shouldn't we try to find a way to get out of these metal straps?", Diego asked as he looked down at his own metal straps that were holding him up.

Suddenly, something popped into Sid's mind.

"Wait! I know how to get out of these!", he said aloud which caught everyone's attention.

"Really? How?", Shira asked with caution.

Sid then just about managed to pull his right paw up and held out a long pointed rock.

"I can pick the lock", Sid answered as he then stuck the rock into the lock.

He moved it around for a few seconds until the lock popped off.

Sid then fell to the floor but managed to stay upright.

"Yes! Go Sid!", Manny yelled queitly as not to get attention from the Grays or their leader Bistro.

Sid then walked around the room, setting all of his herd mates free.

He then looked up to Chloe as he began to walk over to her.

Sid then picked the locked that was holding her up.

Chloe looked up at Sid in surprise.

"You're helping me? Why?", she asked in shock.

"Because nobody deserves to be treated badly", Sid answered as he smiled to her.

"Well, thanks", Chloe replied with a smile.

"No problem. Now lets get out of here", Sid said as the two of them headed to the herd.

"OK, guys lets find a way out of here", Ellie said as everyone set to work.

But before they had any luck of finding anything, that's when Bistro burst in.

"And where do you think you're going?"


	5. Chapter 5

The herd and Chloe all turned to see Bistro the leader enter the room angrily.

They all gasped in shock.

"Uh-oh", Crash and Eddie whispered under their breath.

"Grr", Bistro growled lowly. He then brought some sort of radio device up to his communicator and began to call in back-up Grays.

One by one, each Gray began entering the room and soon there were about twenty Grays in the room.

The herd each took a step back in surprise.

"Didn't see that coming", Diego stated in shock.

Bistro turned to his Grays and began to whisper an order to them.

"Now don't help me unless I call for your help. I wanna kill them myself".

"Yes master!", the Grays replied as they all stood up straight.

"Good!", Bistro then turned back to the herd as he looked them over one by one.

As he came across Chloe, he bacame angry again.

"You! How did you escape?!", Bistro demanded.

"Sid saved me!", Chloe replied as she looked at Sid and ket out a small smile.

"Grrr", Bistro growled to himself.

"I'll get you Chloe, if it's the last thing I do!", and with that, Bistro lunged for Chloe.

"Chloe!", the herd cried in alarm.

But suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, Sid pushed Chloe out of the way, saving her life as Bistro came plummeting to the ground.

Manny then spotted a door close by him.

"Everyone! That way!", he cried out, pointing to the door with his trunk.

With a sudden burst of energy, the whole herd and Chloe sprinted through the door frame.

"What are you just standing there for? Get them!", Bistro demanded his minnions.

The Grays too, burst through the door frame and began to chase after the herd.

Sid looked back over his shoulder to see an angry army of Grays running towards them.

"Eh guys? Angry army of aliens at three O'clock!", Sid cried out, grabbing everyone's attention as they too looked behind them to see the Grays coming after them.

"Quick, pick up the pace!", Manny cried out as everyone began to run faster.

After a few seconds, they came to a cross road in the hallway.

"Which way? Which way?", Diego cried out in frustration.

"Eh, this way", Manny suggested as they then headed down the left corridor.

But suddenly they spotted Bistro coming towards them.

"Wrong way! Wrong way!", Sid cried out as they turned around and headed back up where they came from.

As they reached the cross road Manny cried out

"Now where?"

"Eh, maybe this way", Sid suggested as they then ran down the right corridor.

Big mistake because the Grays had split up and one of the groups were heading straight for them.

The herd, once again, turned around and headed back for the cross roads.

The only way to go now was straight forward. So as soon as the herd reached the cross roads, they turned and went straight forward.

They finally reached the teleporter and teleported themselves back to the ground.

They looked above themselves to see the spaceship fly off.

"Phew! That was a close one!", Manny sighed in relief.

"Yep. Lets hope that never happens again", Ellie agreed.

"Come on mates. Lets find a place to camp", Buck added in.

"Yeah, we need to get out of here", Balthazar agreed.

So the herd started their journey to find a camp.

While they were walking, Chloe walked up to Sid.

"Hey Sid, I just wanna thank you for saving me back there", she said shyly as she lowered her head slightly.

"No problem. We're friends now. And friends look out for each other", Sid replied as he gave her a big smile.

Chloe returned the smile.

"Well, thanks".

Manny had heard the whole thing as he continued to listen to the two sloth's conversation.

He let a small smile show as he watched them talk.

After a few hours of searching, the herd finally found a large cave.

They sighed in relief as they all began to settle down into the cave.

"Hey Sid, why don't you make a fire?", Diego asked.

"Yeah, sure", Sid replied.

"You can make fire?", Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why?", Sid replied in question.

"Oh, well no other sloths can make fire. You're the only one"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah"

"Cool"

Manny let out a loud yawn.

"Maybe we should get some sleep now"

"Yeah, we probably should", Diego agreed.

So everyone settled down and soon after, everyone drifted off to sleep.

**This will be the last chapter I post for a while.**

**It's because I'm going to Wales next week and I'll be really busy getting ready and stuff.**

**I will try to get another chapter up before I go but I can't make any promises.**

**So don't expect any new chapters.**

**Sorry for that, but I'll try get a new chapter up as soon as I come back.**


	6. Chapter 6

Deep inside a spaceship high in the sky, was a very frustrated alien.

Bistro paced back and forth, trying to come up with a plan.

His army of Grays were standing there too, trying to think of something to calm their leader down.

"Sir, we're sorry about today. We tried", one of the Grays apologized nervously.

"Enough! You have failed me! Now, this time you have to capture Sid and his herd. And this time, you cannot fail"

And with that, the spaceship flew off again into the sky.

The next day, the herd began to wake up. Sid woke first followed by Diego.

"Morning Diego", Sid said groggily as he didn't wake up properly yet.

"Good morning buddy", Diego replied as he let out a small yawn, followed by a stretch.

"I'm going hunting. If the others wonder where I am, just tell them I'm gone hunting and will be back soon", Diego added in.

"OK buddy", Sid replied as Diego walked off into the forest to find himself a meal.

The next to wake was Manny. "Hey, where's Diego?", Manny asked as he looked around to find his sabre friend absent.

"Oh, he's just gone hunting. He'll be back soon", Sid answered.

"OK"

Shortly after, the rest of the herd began waking up.

"Morning mates", Buck greeted as he rubbed the sleep from his eye.

"Good morning Buck", the others replied.

Sid explained to the others where Diego was so as they wouldn't be worrying.

After a good half an hour passed by, Diego returned with a caribou in his mighty jaws.

"Here Shira, I got us breakfast", Diego said as he dropped the caribou onto the ground.

Shira licked her lips in delight, as the sight of the caribou made her mouth water.

As the two ate, the herd gathered some berries and began to eat with the carnivores.

Suddenly, a thought came to Diego's mind as he looked down at his caribou and then to Sid as he let a small smile show.

"Hey Sid?", he called out.

"Yeah Diego?", Sid replied in question.

"You wanna try some of this caribou?"

"Diego, I think you've forgotten that sloths DON'T...EAT...MEAT"

"Come on Sid, just try it. Please, for me"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! OK, I'll try it"

So Sid walked up to Diego as the herd were all watching what Sid's response would be.

Diego pushed a small chunk of meat towards the sloth, who looked down at it with disgust.

"Well, Hakuna Matata", Sid muttered to himself before he picked up the chunk of caribou.

He lifted it to his mouth slowly, and finally got the courage to open his mouth, drop the meat in and slowly began to chew.

The look of disgust slowly dissolved into a look of pure satisfaction.

Once he had swallowed the caribou, he let his tongue roll out of his mouth and his eyes lit up.

"Yum", was all he could say.

"You actually like it?", Manny asked in bewilderment.

Sid slowly nodded his head as Diego pushed another piece of caribou towards the sloth.

Sid immediately picked it up, threw it into his mouth and swallowed it.

He nearly fainted from the lovely, juicy steak meat in his mouth.

The others watched in bewilderment and shock as a herbivore changed to a carnivore right before their eyes.

Their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Hey, you should consider hunting", Diego suggested and he meant it. He was serious.

"Really?", Sid asked as he thought about it.

"Yeah, I mean you do have sharp enough claws. Just right for the job", Shira added in.

The others nodded their heads in agreement as Sid nodded his head slowly while examining his claws.

"Hmm, OK I'll try", he agreed.

"Great, now lets get going. We start practise tomorrow", Diego smiled at his friend as the herd then made their way into the horizon.

**Well what do ya know? I got another chapter up.**

**I'l probably be able to get a few more up before I leave for Wales.**

**Once I stop updating the story, that means I'm leaving for Wales.**

**Well, enjoy the rest of the story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The herd had been walking for a good while now, and everyone seemed to be getting hungry.

"Why don't we stop here for lunch?", Chloe suggested as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

As the herbivores went to pick some berries from a nearby bush, Diego walked up to Sid.

"Hey Sid, why don't we practise hunting now?"

"Now? OK I guess"

"Hey guys, are you coming to watch this?", Diego asked the rest of the herd.

"Yeah, we're coming", Balthazar said as the herd walked off with Diego and Sid.

"Right, seeing as this is practise, lets find Crash and you can try on him", Diego suggested.

"OK. There's Crash", Sid agreed as he spotted the small possum eating a strawberry.

Everyone apart from Sid stood back quietly as Sid got down on all fours and his behind a bush.

He began to move his shoulders forwards and back as he got into pounce position.

He had seen Diego do this many times.

With one final push, he launched himself over the bush and let out an almost tiger like roar.

Crash screamed in fright as he began to scurry off, Sid just barely missing him.

Sid then, still on all fours, began to run after the little possum.

Crash then scurried up a tree, only to be followed by Sid. Crash then ran down the other side, as Sid changed direction and followed after him again.

As Crash got to the bottom and hopped off, Sid pounced from where he was and landed on all fours again, this time pinning the possum to the ground.

Crash let out a terrified scream but, as he opened his eyes, he realised who had been chasing him and who had pinned him.

"Sid?", he asked in confusion.

Sid just let out a big smile as he nodded his head.

The rest of the herd came over to join them with extremely shocked expressions on their face.

Manny seemed the most shocked of all.

As Sid stood up, releasing Crash from his claws, Manny stepped forward.

"How...did...you...do that?", he asked in shock as he just barely managed to get the words out.

Sid just shrugged. He just did it. He didn't really have an explanation.

"That was amazing!", Shira cried out in bewilderment.

"Who knew you were such an ace hunter", Ellie added in.

"That was awesome, mate!", Buck cried out in agreement.

Diego then stepped forward proudly.

"I knew you had it in you"

"Thanks Diego"

As the herd complemented Sid on his hunting skills, Chloe had been standing away from them as she smiled.

She really did like Sid, but she just didn't know if he liked her back.

She wanted to tell him but, she was too afraid. She wasn't sure what he would say.

Chloe then sighed sadly as she looked to the ground.

Luckily, nobody had noticed this. After an hour, the herd began to move forward once again as they set off on another adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

The herd continued to walk for what seemed like hours and they were all growing tired.

They decided to look for a cave to sleep in for the night. As they were searching, Sid kept looking over at Chloe and sighed nearly every five minutes.

He had began to get feelings. Feelings he had never experienced before. But he liked them. He got those feelings whenever he saw Chloe.

As he continued to walk, he looked over at her once again with a longing gaze. He sighed for the last time before walking onwards.

Once the herd had found a nice big cave to stay in, everyone settled down as Sid went off to find some firewood. Finally he was alone. He could be alone with his thoughts.

_Why can't I tell her my feelings for her? It's probably because she doesn't have any feelings for me. But what if she does? But what if she doesn't? Does, doesn't, does, doesn't. Oh, forget it Sid. A girl as amazing as her couldn't have feelings for a guy like me. Just forget about it. There's no chance._

And with that, the sad sloth continued to search for some firewood.

After about ten minutes, Sid had collected a fair amount of firewood. Perfect for making a large fire.

Sid then sadly made his way back to the other herd members who were sitting around in a huddle, waiting for the Fire King to work his magic.

Sid found two small stones and gave them a hard clattering until the flames exploded in front of him and the herd.

Everyone sighed of relief as the warmth of the flames warmed the up.

There was nothing but silence for a while until Ellie and Shira nodded to each other and walked up to Chloe.

Meanwhile, Diego and Manny did the same thing and walked up to Sid.

"Hey Chloe", Ellie and Shira greeted.

"Oh, hey guys", Chloe replied sadly.

"It's Sid, isn't it", Shira smirked as Chloe's eyes grew wide.

"What?", she asked while trying to hide her feelings.

"Oh don't hide it. We know you like him", Ellie also smirked as Chloe slowly let her head droop. She knew she was caught.

"Ok, fine. I do like him. But what are the chances of him liking me?"

"Well, you never know until you ask him", Shira said.

"I, I don't know guys"

"Come on Chloe, just try"

"OK, fine. Tomorrow morning"

With that, Ellie and Shira walked away with a look of satisfaction on their faces.

"Hey Sid", Manny and Diego greeted as they walked up to Sid.

"Hey Manny, hey Diego", Sid replied, trying to hide his sadness.

"Something wrong buddy?", Diego asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, you just seemed kind of lonely. OK, fine. We know you like Chloe. Talk to her, tell her how you feel", Manny suggested with a smile.

"I do not have feelings for her", Sid protested.

"Yes you do", Diego added with a smirk.

"Come on, addmit it", Manny added too.

"Fine, fine. I do like her. But she could never like a guy like me. I'm just a sloth. Nobody special"

"Wrong Sid, you are special. You made this herd. You did everything for us. You even brought Peaches to me. Now how can that not be special", Manny protested with a smile.

Sid then looked up at Manny and Diego with a smile and his mind was made.

"How about tomorrow morning?"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning came fast for Sid and Chloe. A little too fast.

The two sloths hardly got any sleep thinking about the next morning's events.

Even thought Sid and Chloe didn't know what was going to happen, the rest of the herd did and they were fairly excited about it.

When the morning came, Sid and Chloe became suspicous of the herd's sudden excited mood.

_I wonder what they're so excited about_, Sid thought to himself as he watched the herd.

He then remembered that he was going to tell Chloe that he loved her. And he was really nervous.

Sid then sighed nervously as he spotted Chloe making her way towards him.

Sid too began to make his way forwards as the herd hid in some bushes to see what would happen.

But before anything could even happen, a large rock came flying into the ground, sending the herd out of the bushes as everyone let out a small scream.

"What was that?", Ellie asked in fright and confusion.

"I don't know", Diego replied as he slowly made his way towards the rock.

But as he did so, a spaceship came flying towards them.

"Guys? Look, Bistro is back", Sid cried out in alarm as the spaceship grew closer and closer until it was practically above them.

But before anyone had a chance to run, a beam of white light shone down on them, sending them up into the spaceship.

When everyone opened their eyes, they found themselves standing in front of Bistro once again.

"It seems we meet again sloth", Bistro said nastily as he pointed his head in Sid's direction.

"Bistro, if you wanna kill us because of Harry, then just kill me. I'm his brother. It's me you want, not the herd. So let them go", Sid said sadly as he stood up for his herd who had wide eyes when they heard this.

"Sid", Manny just barely whispered as he looked at the sloth sadly.

"Well, sloth, I would do that but, it's you're fault their involved in this. It's you're fault they're gonna die. It's you're fault for everything!", Bistro cried out as Sid took a step back as he realised Bistro was right.

It was his fault.

"Don't listen to him Sid!"

"He's wrong"

"It's not you're fault!"

The crys of reassurance from the herd were blocked out as Sid continued to believe his enemy.

He let his head droop in anger as he then whispered loudly to Bistro

"It's my fault, that you're gonna die"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm back from Wales!**

**School's starting in a few days so I won't get my chapters up as fast as I usually do.**

**Plus I've got studying to do but I will get the chapters up. I promised never to leave a story hanging.**

Everyone had wide eyes at Sid's remark. How was _he_ gonna kill _Bistro?_

"Ha! We'll see about that sloth!", Bistro spat as he then lunged forward at Sid.

But Sid just barely managed to dodge the attack as he slipped behind Bistro and punched him in the back.

Bistro let out a painful gruff as he then lunged his hands back towards the sloth.

He grabbed him but before he could do anything else, Sid lifted his right paw and scratched Bistro's face, releasing Sid.

The two then began to fight some more as the herd watched in concern for Sid.

The fight continued until Bistro manged to grasp the sloth and threw him against the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Sid!", the herd cried out in shock.

Bistro then turned his attention to the terrified herd as he then set his sights on Peaches.

"I'll go for you first"

Bistro then pressed a button on his wrist as two blades appeared on his right and left wrists.

He then walked towards the herd, his eyes scanning Peaches.

"I hope you said goodbye", he let out a frightening laugh.

"Peaches!", Manny and Ellie cried in helplessness.

Bistro just let out an evil laugh as Peaches struggled to get out of the ropes that Bistro had tied around them.

Bistro then lunged forward at the teen mammoth, pointing the blade right at her.

"PEACHES!", Louis jumped in front of Peaches just in time as the blade then stabbed through his small body.

"Louis!", the herd cried in alarm and shock as they watched the small molehog fall to ground, blood spilling from his wound.

Sid had woken up just in time to see all this happen as his eyes widened in shock.

"Louis", he wispered under his breath.

"Peaches", Louis barely managed to get out.

"Louis?", Peaches wispered in a fit of tears.

"I just want you too know that...I...love *gasps* you"

"Louis! Oh Louis I love you too. Don't worry. You'll be OK"

Sid scrambled to his feet as he ran towards the crying herd.

He pushed Bistro to the ground as he then bent down and lifted Louis up into his paws.

He then used one of his claws to cut Peaches free.

"Quick! Peaches, take Louis to safety! I'll free the others", he ordered as Peaches wrapped her trunk around Louis's tiny body and carried him off.

Sid then turned to the others and was about to cut them free when Bistro got to his feet and pushed the sloth to the ground.

Sid opened his eyes to find Bistro looming above him, blade at the ready.

"You just made a fatal mistake sloth. A mistake that's to die for"

The herd gasped in horror.

"SID!"


	11. Chapter 11

The herd watched in fright as they saw Bistro advance on Sid who was still lying on the ground.

_Get up Sid!_ Sid kept nagging himself but he couldn't find the strength to lift himself up.

"Aww, is the little sloth scared?", Bistro teased in a baby voice.

_That's it_ Sid had had enough. With a push of hidden strength, Sid heaved himself up and gave Bistro an angry glare.

"You killed my brother, you hurt my herd, you stabbed Louis and you hurt Chloe. It's time for you to pay Bistro", Sid spat angrily at Bistro who was taken aback.

The herd had wide eyes. Sid had never been one to take on someone like Bistro.

"Ha! Bring it on sloth!", Bistro taunted until he got what he wanted.

Sid stepped forward as did Bistro._ Even if I die while killing Bistro, at least the herd will be safe. And Chloe. I must protect her and my my family. For them, I will risk my life._

With a heart of courage, Sid leaped forward, grabbing Bistro around the neck, as the two began to fight.

"Manny, you think Sid will be OK?", asked the terrified Ellie in concern.

"Hey, I know Sid. He could fall off a cliff and survive. I know he can make it through this. I believe in him", the bull replied as he watched on as the fight continued.

Sid managed to push Bistro backward as he fell but while doing so, he pushed a button which caused an electric beam to surround the outside of the room.

Bistro pushed himself to his feet as he pressed the button on his wrist again, releasing the blades once again.

He then slowly made his way towards the sloth, blades bared.

He took a swing but Sid managed to dodge the deadly blades of death.

Sid then slipped behind Bistro and grabbed him as the two struggled.

Finally, Bistro struggled free of Sid's iron grip as he took another swing, this time hitting the sloth directly on his right leg.

"AAGGH!", Sid cried in pain as he looked down and saw a long, deep gash oozing with blood._ Now that's gonna leave a scar _he said to himself.

"Sid!", the herd cried out in concern, as they saw their friend in pain.

"Sid, please be OK", Chloe whispered to herself.

Bistro let out a terrifying evil laugh as he watched the sloth lying on the ground in pain, holding his right leg, blood pouring onto the floor.

Sid, even though he was in a lot of pain, knew he had to finish the fight.

He managed to struggle to his feet, stumbling as he did so.

He tried to take a step backward but the pain just shot through his leg like a bullet.

"Aagh!", he cried out in pain as the herd watched in concern.

"Too bad you're brother isn't here to see this", Bistro teased which had really gotten on Sid's nerves.

Sid, with courage, limped forward as he then grabbed Bistro.

"What are you doing?", Bistro asked but Sid didn't answer.

With as much strength as he had, Sid pushed Bistro into the beam of electricity as he watched the alien get zapped from head to toe.

Bistro then fell to the floor, with no motion. He was at long last dead.

Silence crept through the air until it was interuppted by cheers of joy from the herd.

"Sid! You did it!", Manny cheered joyfully as he was cut free by the sloth himself.

Manny the ran up to Sid and gave him a hug.

"You're a hero Sid! A real hero!"

Sid's eyes widened at what he was hearing. He was a hero.

And now everybody finally knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

The herd crowded around Sid as they cheered for his triumph against Bistro.

"Sid! You're a hero!" "Sid, you did it!" "You're awesome dude!", came the cries of the herd.

But as all this was going on, Sid looked through the crowd as he saw Louis on the groundd in pain with Peaches by his side.

His smile quickly faded as he watched Louis in concern.

"Wait! What about Louis?", Sid cried out as he knew the little molehog needed help.

"Oh yeah! Louis, we're gonna get you help", Ellie reassured the small molehog.

"O-ok Ellie", Louis barely managed to gasp.

Soon the crowd around Sid moved to the molehog in pain as everyone did their best wrapping bandages around him and giving him reassurance.

After a good fifteen minutes, the herd were pretty sure Louis would be OK as long as he kept his bandages on.

"It's OK now Louis. You're gonna be alright", Diego reassured as he smiled at Louis who smiled back.

Peaches gently picked Louis up and placed him on his back.

As everyone then turned back towrds Sid, Manny noticed the long bleeding scar on Sid's right leg.

"*gasps* Sid, you're leg!", Manny cried out.

"It'll be fine Manny", Sid tried to reassure the mammoth but it didn't do any good.

"It's not fine. It's looks really painful", Ellie added.

"Manny's right", Diego also added as everyone was now looking at Sid's right leg.

"Come on buddy, you can have a lift. You dserve it. You're a hero", Manny offered as he smiled at the sloth.

"Thanks Manny", Sid thanked as he tried to walk forward but the pain was just unbearable.

"Gargh!", he let out a howl of pain.

He tried once again but this time he was forced to limp.

Manny then picked him up and gently placed him on his back as he then thought of something.

He let out a small smile as he walked over to Chloe and placed her beside Sid.

The two sloths smiled at each other.

"Are you OK Sid?", the concerned Chloe asked.

"I'm fine. No, I'm not fine. There's something I've been needing to tell you for a while now"

"Really? I've been needing to tell you something too"

"I need to tell you, I'm in love with you"

Chloe had wide eyes as the herd were all smiling.

"I love you too!", Chloe cried out in happiness as the herd cheered for the two.

They both then leaned in closer and closer until their lips were touching.

Everyone let out cheers of joy and happiness.

The herd continued to cheer for them as they transported themselves back down to the ground.

"Lets go home", Manny said gently.

"Yeah, lets go home", Sid agreed.

And so the herd made their way back to their home, certain that another adventure would come their way.

And it certainly did for Sid and Chloe. Watch.

Three months after the two sloths had gotten together, Chloe had an announcement to make.

"Ok everyone! I need to tell you all something!", Chloe cried out as she got everyone's attention"

Chloe took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant!"


End file.
